Mangle (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Mangle (disambiguation). is one of the starter characters in FNaF World, and the mangled version of Funtime Foxy, as well as the the redesigned version of Foxy. Appearance Mangle is almost identical in appearance to its core-series counterpart, except for the fact that it is quite smaller. It has a left eye, switched from its core-series version (where it has its right eye intact). Its right eye is seen on its endoskeleton head, a similar switch from its core version. It wears a red bow tie, and possesses three legs similar to its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 version. It also has three white tufts of fur on its head, a contrast to the original, which had none. Attacks Strategy Mangle is a decent party member to have in the party. It is recommended to use Poppers early in order to damage weak enemies or bosses as soon as enough Poppers are set. Prize Ball is also useful, as it can have a chance to heal or release a random Basic Attack. Hook is relatively weak, but is recommended to use to finish off a single weak enemy. Gallery Gameplay Mangle_load.png|Mangle's loading screen. MangleMenu.png|Mangle's icon from the character selection menu. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Mangle, along with a few others, making an appearance in the title screen. Misc Teaser Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Mangle in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Mangle in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Mangle in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Mangle in the second "Update 2" teaser. Others MangleDarkTeaser.jpg|Mangle in its "dark" teaser. MangleDarkTeaserBright.jpg|Mangle in its "dark" teaser, brightened. LoopingManglePaddleBall.gif|Mangle playing with a paddle-ball toy in the trailers (click to animate). Trivia *The way Mangle's three legs look are similar to Nightmare Mangle from the Halloween Edition in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *The order Mangle and the toy animatronics are in on the Character Select screen is the same order as on the poster in the Prize Corner in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *The loading screen references the fact that kids are said to have torn up Mangle, giving it the mangled look. *Mangle's "dark" teaser quickly became controversial on the internet as it was believed to be hinting to some sort of suicide. This was possibly the reason why Scott took the photo down an hour after it was posted on FNaF World.com. **Many fans thought this was hinting that Scott was suicidal because of all the pressure and hate he received about the reception of FNaF World. **It is never explained what the "dark" teasers meant, although that it could explain Scott in game, as he controls everything in his world, and is designed to keep things running, and fix what needs to be fixed. **Though Mangle is clearly "dead", its secondary endoskeleton head looks as "alive" as it usually does, with its constant uncaring, annoyed, and unphased expression. This is likely because it is a seperate animatronic. *Mangle is one of the two characters in the game to have a "dark" teaser, the other being Ballboy. *From both of the game's trailers, Mangle can be seen playing with a paddle ball. **In its "dark" teaser, it is rumored that the paddle ball has "strangled" it, similar to a noose. *Mangle is one of the seven characters to have a recolored NPC/Enemy character, the others being BB/JJ, Shadow Freddy, RWQFSFASXC, Endo-01, and Funtime Foxy. *Sometimes, Mangle will not be an available character, most likely due to bugs. The same goes for all first row characters. *Mangle appears to have a different layout from its canon counterpart. **Though it may be due to Mangle having been torn apart many times, so it may be another time of it being put back together. *Mangle is the only animatronic to get an exclusive animation, where it plays with the paddle ball in the trailer. *Mangle and Funtime Foxy's genders have still not been confirmed. **Tying into this, Phantom Mangle has TWO loading screens, one saying that "he needed to be weirder", and the other saying that "she needed to be weirder". Errors * Its jaw clips through itself for several frames during its attack animation. * Its endoskeleton clips through itself for several frames. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Toys (FW)